A human's connection to hyenas
by Adimu Hyena
Summary: title says all I guess my first lion king fanfic no flaming it's my first shot at it
1. The 12 year old girl

One hot day in the Serengeti a 12 year old girl walked out from her tent she was staying in. She explored all of the African sites except for one place that caught her eye. The Elephant Graveyard home of the Kenyan hyena clan with Matriarch Shenzi proudly ruling over all of the hyenas in her clan in the dark dusty famine land. She sat on top a big rock, the only rock she could sit on that gave her an excellent view of The Elephant Graveyard without getting caught by one of those hyenas patrolling for trespassers. She saw the land was full of geysers dirt and nothing but bones as far as the human eye could see. Not one patch of green was present in that place and the only animals besides hyenas were rats and vultures always fighting over bones. But every animal in that place had one thing in common, they were in famine. As much as King Simba has said don't let hyenas in the pridelands she could now see why they went there in the first place. It was because they were starving in their home and only had lathery bones to live on. She felt sorry for the animals in the elephant graveyard and wish there was something she could do. She then got an idea and ran as fast as she could to pride rock.

Simba was busy talking to Zazu about the issues about the African wild dogs.

"Sire, those wild dogs are worse than those hyenas!" Zazu complained. "I can't believe I've come to saying this but they're more obnoxious than the hyenas!" Simba sighed. He's given those wild dogs too many second chances and he knew it. He just doesn't want to go too hard on his subjects like his father and grandfather. But he knew there was a time when some of his subjects had to get more discipline than others. He then looked at his majordomo and smiled.

"Well I'll have a consulting with those troublesome African wild dogs." The lion king told his majordomo bird. "Tell them to come see me tomorrow afternoon and we'll get everything settled."

"Yes sire" The majordomo said as he flew away. The 12 year old girl watched the majordomo fly away confirming the meeting with the two animals were over. She walked over to Simba's den nervously and cleared her throat.

"Um Simba?" She shyly called out. The lion king turned around to look at the girl and smiled at her.

"Oh hey Adimu!" Simba said in an eager voice. "What's up?" Adimu, who was as nervous at what she was about to ask, walked up to the lion king and smiled.

"Hey Simba, I just wanted to talk to you about the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard." She started. As soon as Simba heard her say something about the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard he growled and stood up on all fours.

"Why? Did they hurt you?!" He asked with a concerned look on his face. Adimu shook her head as soon as he asked. Simba sighed with relief and continued to lay down. "So why did you bring them up?"

The 12 year old took a deep breath and said. "Well you see, the hyenas look so hungry and I think we should give them some food before they die of famine." At this, Simba growled at her making her jump a little.

"Those hyenas would just eat everything all at once and not save the food we gave them if we were to give them food!" Simba snarled at the 12 year old girl.

"But the hyena clan is so big! They'd need a whole bunch of food to satisfy them!" This only made Simba growl louder.

"YOU CAN'T TRUST THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING HYENAS!" Simba roared.

"But Simba the hyenas are starving to literal death!" She said trying her hardest to convince Simba to give the hyenas some well needed food.

"Well I hope they do die and you're foolish for even thinking of giving them food now we'll talk no more of the subject!"

"But Sim-" Simba only replied with a bloodcurdling roar. The 12 year old tried not to cry and frowned then shouted,

"YOU'RE A HEARTLESS KING WHO WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!" She then ran off with tears in her eyes. Simba's faced softened when she yelled the last thing to him. He knew he'd been too harsh on Adimu and shouted.

"Wait!" But she was already out of sight. The lion king sighed and slumped to the floor.

**_REVIEW next chapter comin up _**


	2. The change

That night, Adimu was busy crying under a tree where Rafiki lived. She hated that Simba was so stubborn when it came to anything that had to do with hyenas. She loved hyenas with all her heart. Day after day when she was in New York, she always read books about hyenas and even attempted to draw them. She always felt a connection to the spices ever since she went to the zoo as a baby. Since then she's always wanted to go to Africa where she knew she'd fit in perfectly. So she ran away from home and flew to Kenya where she's lived in Africa for almost a year. She then remembered Friday was her birthday but sighed. "_It don't matter anyways" _she thought. _"Nobody cares if I want anything anyway I'm just a hyena obsessed freak_." Suddenly, Adimu heard a twig snap and turned around.

"H-hello?" She called out. She then walked into the tall grass and walked to find the something that made the sound. She heard heavy breathing coming from her right and walked over to the noise. She then moved the grass only to see a cannibal looking at her with hunger in his eyes. She screamed only to get a spear sliced inside her heart. She gasped a breath and fell on the floor. The last thing saw was the cannibal who give her a wicked smile and everything went black. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the ghosts of hyena Matriarchs. Her eyes widened. "Who are you hyenas?!" She asked. The oldest of the ghost group cleared her throat.

"Don't be afraid, dear." She smiled. "We are here to tell you about your gift!"

"Gift?" She said. "What gift."

"Why you have the heart of a hyena and brain too!" She said. "You've been with those wretched humans all your life and haven't changed a bit!" The other matriarch ghosts murmured to each other wondering how she did it. Adimu didn't understand why they called humans wretched and more important, why she called them that in front of her. She then cleared her throat and looked up at the hyena ghost.

"Um aren't I um human?" She asked. This made the matriarchs laugh as if they heard a hilarious punchline of a joke.

"You're merely a hyena trapped in a human's body!" The oldest matriarch said. "But we will give you a choice!"

"shoot" Adimu said.

"Either stay dead and keep all of your human memories…" She said pointing to a golden gate "….Or turn into a hyena with new hyena memories of the one we have especially for you!" Adimu without any second thoughts thought the second choice was the best idea yet! She smiled eagerly and said

"I wanna be a hyena!" She screamed. The oldest matriarch snapped her fingers and a blue serum appeared she dunked it all over the 12 year old and she fell unconscious now a pretty little 14 year old hyena. She then made a hole on the clouds and sent the 14 year old hyena to the elephant graveyard.

Adimu woke up on the dirty dry elephant graveyard floor. A vulture pecked her head a hundred times to see if she was alive. She growled at the vulture and shooed it away. "Buzz off!" She said as she got to her feet. _"Hey this don't look like Zimbabwe!" _she thought as she walked around. Hours past and she was hot, starving, and parched. The only thing she saw to eat was bones, bones, and more bones. Hot and tired, She walked to an elephant skull to rest. She then heard giggling inside of the cave. She hid until it came out in the open. As soon as she saw a black paw step out she punched the thing in the cave hard. Gibberish swears rang throughout the Elephant Graveyard and the male hyena she hit held a paw up to his eye in pain. Adimu gasped for even though her human memory was gone she still knew names of people she knew when she was a human and she knew this was. "ED?!"


End file.
